The Grim Reaper
by 1crazyshadow
Summary: Shadow McTavish is the son of the King of the Underworld, Death himself, which also makes Shadow the nephew of Satan. He decides to go study exorcism in Japan where the son of Satan, Rin Okumura is already studying. Shadow is half-demon, but his demon powers are that of a Grim Reaper, just like his father. OCxOC RinxOC and possibly more IDK. IN NEED OF OCS! SEE UPDATE 2/Chapter 10!
1. The First day at True Cross

_**I just wanna say that this is my first fanfiction and that it's just based of stuff I've been fantisising about ever since finishing Blue Exorcist. So if it sucks or you think I need changes then just say so! This story takes place on the winter break after the fight with Satan. I don't know how often I will update though. Btw quick note, it will mainly stay in first person on Shadow, but I may go to other characters thoughts from time to time. I only own the OCs. I do not own Blue Exorcist, nor the characters from them.**_

* * *

My name is Shadow and I'm currently standing outside my new exorcist classroom with 2 girls. All of us were waiting to get called in since we all transfered over to the Japanese Cram School over winter break. I haven't even seen all of my classmates, yet the current thing on my mind was '_Man this is going to be a pain in the neck...'_ I'm deep in thought when I hears the teacher call all three of us in.

"Hello my name is Yukio Okumura, and I'm going to be your teacher for demon pharmaceuticals. You can call me Okumura-Sensei in class, but outside of class don't use sensei." Said the guy at the front of the room with brown hair and glasses. "I am the same age as you, but I became an exorcist 2 years ago. Why don't you three introduce yourselves?"

"Hey I'm Shadow McTavish, and I transfered from Scotland over winter break. I'm a knight, tamer, dragoon, and aria. I took the Exwire exam a few days after getting here which I passed. So now I'm a fellow exwire with you guys" The sword I carry has a black case with white decorations. It's inside a black a white bag. (Kinda like Rin's except that the black replaces the red and the white replaces the black)

The girl with blondish black hair next to me spoke up next. "Hi I'm Moon Tsukiko and it's a pleasure to meet you guys! I came from America and took the exwire exam over winter break as well. I passed it so I'm here with you guys too. I'm a knight and doctor. I was actually born in Japan, but moved to America when I was only a few months old." I noticed that she had a sword attached to her belt that was in similiar color to the moon.

After here the one with red hair(Yes litterly red not orange, RED! Obviously dyed) spoke up. "Yo, I'm Lydia Leaf and I'm from Canada. I'm a tamer and dragoon. I took the exwire exam a few days ago and passed." I notice that she has several guns holstered to her belt and legs. About two pistols, an M16, and a sniper rifle.

"Well not that the introductions are out of the way come on and take a seat you three." Okumura-Sensei told us.

I found a seat in the middle row behind a kid with dark blue hair with a case like mine and a blonde girl who looked too innocent for her own good. For some reason Moon came over and sat down next to me. Lydia went and sat over too the right of the blue headed kid. The spot she chose was right in front of someone with some fucked up eyebrows. Dear lord what kind of genetic mutation is that? I scanned the classroom and counted 10 other students including the two who were new with me. I saw a group of three that were obviously buds. One had brown hair and a blond stripe in the middle. Next to him was some pink headed dude making heart eyes at the new girls and a short bald kid with glasses. And lastly, was the strangest of the bunch. Some weirdo with a puppet on his hand was sitting there looking at his puppet with his eyes closed.

The kid with blue hair turned around and talked to me and Moon. "Hi there I'm Rin Okumura"

My mind thought and reconized the name. _'So he's the son of Satan. Doesn't seem like he's a bad guy'_

The girl next to him also turned and faced us. "H-Hi I'm Sheimi."

"Yo" I said.

Moon spoke next. "Hi!"

"Lets begin the lesson" Okumura-Sensei began.

* * *

"Finally this class is over" I moaned. _'This is going to be such a drag'_ I thought. I get up put my notes away.

"Wanna walk to P.E. with me?" I turn to the voice and see that it was Moon.

"Sure" I replied with.

"So what brought you to become an exorcist?" Moon asked me

"Personal reasons I'd rather not discus" I replied _'Yah one being that I'm a half-demon, half-human trying to train to be strong enough to kill my own father, the King of the Underworld.'_

"I see. I'm also here for some personal reasons" She said back

They went to P.E. and on the first day they had to run from Leaper demons.

"Shadow, Moon you're up." The teacher tells us. I skid down into the arena and Moon follows behind. "GO!" He yells and releases the chain. The Leaper starts chasing us, but I take off at incredible speed causing everyone to look in shock as I begin lapping the Leaper.

Suddenly I hear a scream and turn to see that the Leaper almost has Moon. I go there at even faster speed than before and punch the demon so hard that the chain it's attached to breaks and knocking the Leaper out cold. I turn to Moon. "You ok?" I ask her.

"Yah... Thanks Shadow" She replies back to me.

The teacher starts realizing what happened so he goes and repairs the chain. I head back up with Moon to everyone else. They stare at me in awe after what I just did. "The chain is very damaged so P.E. is over for the day" The teacher yells up to us.

"Looks like Shadow not only made us watch in awe, he got us out of P.E." Said the guy with the brown hair and blond stripe. Apparently his name is Ryūji Suguro, but he goes by Bon. And the short baldy is Konekomaru Miwa while pinky is Renzō Shima.

"Hey wanna come hang out with us for the rest of the day?" Shima asks me.

"Nah I got stuff to take care of." I replied. I head over to my dorm, or the abandoned boys dorm anyway which for some reason Rin,Yukie, Moon, and Lydia all go there for their dorms as well. "What the hell I'm in the same dorm room as all 4 of you?"

"Yep, Sir Pheles informed me that several people would join our dorm as back-up exorcists incase of an attack."Yukio told me.

_'Yet another drag in life'_ I think.

"YAY SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YUKIO GETS TO STAY HERE WITH ME!" Rin shouts loud as hell.

"Calm down Rin. You don't wanna scare em on the first day" Yukio lectures him some more to the side away from me, Moon, and Lydia.

"I'm headin to my dorm."I say in one of those bored as hell tones.

"Ok see you later Shadow." Moon tells me. "I'll head to my dorm too."

"I think I'm just gonna stay here and wait for them." Lydia says.

I go to my room just to find that Mephisto had mephisto-fied it all over. I slam my door shut and lock it. _'Finally I don't have to hide my tail'_ I think as my tail comes out from under my shirt. The next thing I do is make shadows come out of my body and redecorate the room. (In case you haven't figured out the obvious, Shadow is a half-demon, half-human.) Finally I get out my homework and finish it in 5 minutes. After that I lay on my bed and call it a day.

* * *

_**So that concludes my first chapter. Hope you liked it cause I spent a lot more time than I thought I would working on it! My next chapter will hopefully be up very soon.**_


	2. The New Familiars

_**I'm back with another chapter! Oh yah and while I'm still thinking about it. I will give out more and more information about Shadow as we continue the storyline. It'll make a lot more sense after he explains some of his past after them discovering that he's a half-demon. Blue Exorcist is not owned by me. I only own my OCs.**_

So the first thing I wake up to in the morning is an extremely loud alarm clock that could probably be turned off if I felt like getting up and doing it. Instead I just lay there half asleep trying to ignore it. Well that worked until Rin started banging on my door telling me to shut off my alarm already. Meanwhile a few doors down

* * *

**-Moon POV-**

Is the first thing I wake up to MY alarm clock? NO! It's Rin yelling at Shadow to shut off his alarm clock. Speaking of Shadow. What should I do to make it up to him for saving me yesterday? I know I'll try to make him lunch. I don't cook much, but it should be good enough. I get up and put on some clothes. After getting my clothes on and all my other stuff I head downstairs to make Shadow lunch. I sneak in and cook it real quick and get out after apologizing to Ukobach for trespassing. I see Shadow walking down the stairs so I hide the lunch I made for him. "Hi Shadow!" I say joyfully.

* * *

**-Shadows POV-**

I walk downstairs groggily and see that Moon is already down there dressed and all. "Hey" I mumble in a sleepy voice.

"Hi I got woken up by Rin's yelling and your alarm" She told me.

"Oh sorry about that"

"Nah it's ok I needed to get up anyway"

I head to the refrigerator trying to find some milk and cereal, but I can't find any. Suddenly I hear footsteps and see Rin coming down. "Hey Rin is there any cereal here?" I decide to ask him.

"Nah usually Ukobach cooks breakfast. OH CRAP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF WE DON'T HURRY!" He shouts and we all look at our watches to see that he's correct. We run out of our dorms and head to our classes which as it turns out, I have all my classes with Moon.

Finally lunchtime arrives and I go sit down next to a tree just to realize something... I FORGOT TO BRING A LUNCH! "Hey Shadow" I hear a voice and look up to see Moon.

"Hey... I forgot my lunch" I say that last part with a mopey voice.

"That's ok because I decided to make you a lunch today" She replies in an extremely joyful voice. "Here" She hands me the lunch and I swear I saw a slight tint of pink, but ignored it out of hunger.

"So why'd you make me lunch today?" I ask her.

"As a way to repay you for saving me yesterday"

"Nah it was nuthin."I say as I dig into my lunch.

* * *

"Today we're going to check again to see if any of you can summon a familiar. We've already done it with most of you, but we would like to do it again for the new students" The teacher tells us.

I look around the room to see that fucked up eyebrows summoned a pair of white foxes. I also see that Sheimi summoned a baby Greenman. "I'll go next" I say to everyone. They turn their attention to me. I mumble so soft that they can't hear what I'm saying. "Servant of the darkness who sides with the light, come to your master and do his bidding" Suddenly a giant smoke cloud covers the room and when it clears the teacher stairs in shock. What they all see before them is a high level demon cat that is black with a white face and shadows sort of radiating from it.

'_Hello my master. I am Black, your familiar and servant. Thank you for summoning me, thus saving me from your father's prison. When you rip your paper or unsummon me I shall not return to Gehenna, but your dorm room instead.'_ I hear my familiar speak to me.

I smirk and say "All right then. Go back I unsummon you now" He vanishes and I know that he went back to my room.

"I-Incredible that was a shadow cat sith, a high level demon that has shadow-like powers." The teacher tells us all with a shocked look on his face.

"I wanna go next!" we turn to see Lydia who is holding the paper out in front of her. "Please grant my wish and lend me a servant."She says after smearing blood on the paper. Suddenly a red naga comes out of the paper.

'_I am here to serve you my master. My name is Akane.'_ I hear the naga say. (Akane means Deep Red)

"Thank you Akane."I hear Lydia say.

_'Wait she can communicate with Akane even though it's a demon. Does that mean that she's a demon too?' _I wonder inside my head. '_Well at least class is over and I can head to my dorm.'_

"Hey wanna walk back to the dorm together?" I turn to see that it was Moon who said that.

"Sure I guess." We start walking back, but halfway there we come across a group of mid-level demons. "Damn what are these doing here?"

"I don't know, but this isn't good. These are mid-level demons"

"Don't worry I got this" I say as I start drawing my sword.(His powers aren't sealed in his sword, it's just that the sword can allow him to use his powers more effectively and fight better) I begin charging at the demons taking them down one by one. Then I hear a shout.

"Hey guys don't worry I'll help" I turn to see Rin attacking them with his sheathed sword.

"Why not draw the sword and use your flames pal?" I ask Rin as he looks at me wide eyes. "Don't worry I'm not an enemy I just have a very good way of hearing useful things." He looks at me before unsheathing his katana and revealing his blue flames. "That's more like it" We charge the demons and clear them out fast. "Well now that that's done I'm heading to my dorm" I say as I sheath my sword.

"Me too lets go" I hear Moon say. We walk to the dorms and head to our separate dorms.

* * *

**-Moon's POV-**

'_Shadow is so strong, and cool, and cute too! Wait what am I saying!'_ Moon thinks while laying in her bed trying to get to sleep. '_Oh well I'll just get some sleep'_ She falls asleep thinking about Shadow.

* * *

_**So yah that concludes chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Criticize me all you want to in the reviews. This is my first one so if you have any tips I'll gladly accept.**_


	3. Amusing Amusement Park?

_**Hey guys I'm back with more of this. I think either next chapter or the chapter after that I'll have everyone find out that Shadow is half-demon, which is when they'll also find out that Moon and Lydia are half-demons. I've been enjoying typing these chapters a lot more than I thought, even if it takes a lot of time. Oh yah and I just realized I've been forgetting this, but Shadow has black hair that's kinda messy. So yah I don't own Blue Exorcist, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

It's been a week since I've started going to school. It's finally weekend and I can get some rest, or so I thought. So I'm just sitting on my bed when I get a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's us" I hear the familiar voices of Rin, Moon, and Lydia.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna come hang out with us?" Rin answers.

"Sure what the hell I got nuthin to do. So where are we goin?"

"We're going to a restraunt for some food, then an amusement park"

"Sounds good. Give me a few minutes to get ready"

* * *

After 5 minutes I'm ready and walk out the door. 'Lets go" We all say in perfect sync.

After a good 20 minute walking of nearly complete silence we arrive at the restraunt. I take a seat with Moon next to me with Rin and Lydia across from us. I order a bunch of pasta and for some reason Moon does too. Rin gets some curry and Lydia gets salad. We just make small chat as we eat. We get up, pay, and walk out the door. We then take another 10 minute walk to the Amusement Park. The second we get in we get seperated in the crowd and I end up only being able to find Moon. We search for the others, but give up after a bit. We head to some small games and get some prizes(All of which Moon gladfully accepts for herself) and then go to the rides. We decide that we're gonna go to the ferris wheel then leave. When we get to the top the wheel stops. Suddenly I a bad feeling that something is wrong.

"There you are my prince!" I look up to see a black high level demon. Apparently Moon heard him too cause she had a puzzled look on her face.

'_Damnit they've already found me and sent a new guy'_ I think as I begin unsheathing my sword. "Get back Moon. She looks at me confused then nods. I force the door open and jump out and at the demon.

"Why not use your powers? It's the only way you can beat me my prince." The demon taunts me as he dodges all my swings quickly.

"Because I don't need to against a weakling like you!"I scream at it. Suddenly he starts slashing at me while dodging my own slashes. Soon I'm covered in bloody cuts. "This... is nothing."I mumble.

"Lets test that theory huh?" The demon yells at me while laughing histaricly. He comes up to me and stabs me right in the leg as I start screaming in pain.

"Shadow!" I turn to see Moon with a worried look on her face.

"Ooooh now would you use your powers if I attacked her instead?" The demon taunts me.

"DON'T GET HER INVOLVED SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I scream at him. He smirks before turning and flying right at Moon. She starts drawing he sword, but she won't be able to draw it in time. She closes her eyes and waits for it too end. She opens her eyes to see me in a black cloak with robes wrapped around it and a scythe in place of my sword. After noticing those features she sees a tail.(It's like rins except at the end it curves to the side like a scythe) "I told you... not to get her involved."I tell the demon as I see horror spreading on his face.

The demon goes backwards a bit before charging angrily at me. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" Those were the last words it said before shadows come from all over me and surround it before I cut it half.

I fly back to the ferris wheel cart and ask Moon something. "Hey are you alright?" My cloak and robe vanish and my clothes form before take their place. My scythe also turns back into a sword. The only thing remaining from that form I took is my tail.

"Yah.. Thanks." She says. "So you're a demon too"

"Yah. This is sort of part of why I won't say why I became an exorcist. I knew everyone would know I was a half demon eventually I just didn't know someone would find out so soon"

"You're not alone" She says before a tail snakes out from under her shirt. "I'm a half demon too. I'm Sir Mephisto's daughter. I just lived overseas for a long time."

"So... You're a half demon too huh. I'm son of Death, the King of the Underworld. I'm also son of the one who murdered the Irish priest who raised me... Please don't tell anyone I'm a demon."

"Don't worry. I won't if you don't tell anyone I'm a demon either."

"Deal" We say at the same time. The ferris wheel starts moving again and we get too the bottom. We make it to the exit and find Rin and Lydia also leaving. For some reason they're looking away from each other and won't talk about what happened.

* * *

The first thing that happens to me when I get home is I get dragged by Moon to my room where she puts me in my bed. She goes to her room and comes back with some medical stuff. "Too bad I don't heal very fast." I say.

"That's ok because I'll be here to help you heal whenever you need it" She replies to me.

She leaves after bandaging nearly my entire body. I fall asleep thinking about how she's a demon like me and how nice she was too me.

* * *

_**So yah this is my third chapter in only 2 days. I might take a day or two break unless I get bored. So yah review, criticize, give suggestions, and all that bullshit.**_


	4. Humorous and Embarrassing Day?

_**Ok so I'm back with more of dis fanfic. During my couple day break I was very busy one day and out of energy the next. I decided to have some humor in this one. I do not own Blue Exorcist, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

_**-Moon's POV-**_

-Poke-Poke- '_What the hell?'_ I think. I open my eyes and see what looks like a clown in a white and purple suit and a giant white top hat. "DAD WHAT THE HELL" I yell.

"Just waking you up my dear" Mephisto/Dad replies.

"YAH I CAN SEE WHAT, BUT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I yell at him

"I just wanted to congratulate on making progress with your relationship with Shadow" The trip to the amusement park was two days ago and it's now Monday.

My face turns bright red. "W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STALKING ME? AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE HIM?" By now I can tell that my face is about 50 shades of tomato red.

"Because of the current color of your face and that you're the first to know his secret. I actually just found about his secret when he was talking to you."

"SO YOU WERE STALKING ME!"

"I just wanted to make sure my darling little girl was safe." He replies with his famous grin.

"Did you come here just to embarrass me?" I reply with my face still red.

"Actually yes. And to make sure that you make it too school on time." I glance at the time.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE I GOT 10 MINUTES" I yell

* * *

**-5 Minutes Later-**

I run out of my dorm with 5 minutes to go. I see breakfast sitting out in the kitchen. I eat it in a few bites then run to class. On my way to class I bump into something. "oooof. Ow... I'm sorry" I look to see who it was and it was none other than Shadow.

"It's fine. We're both ok so it's all good." He tells me.

I look at my watch. "We gotta hurry to class!" He nods and we run too class. We make it too class with about 5 seconds left. Then Rin comes in 5 minutes late.

* * *

**-After Regular and Cram School-**

Me and Shadow were walking back to the dorm when none other than Mephisto shows up. "What do you want Dad?"

"I just wanted to check on you guys and see how you were doing." He asked.

"Well we're just fine so go away" I reply.

"One second I need to speak with Shadow"

"Wait why me? Whaaaaa" Shadow says as he's dragged off.

They talk for a bit and Shadow keeps yelling and his face turning red. He comes back face red and not looking directly at me. "So what did you guys talk about?" I ask him.

"You don't want to know..." He replies.

I just shiver and say "Yah I probably don't want to know consider how my dad acts."

* * *

_**Yah, yah it's kinda short, but for a humor one I needed something short. The next couple ones I have an epic battle scene played out. So see yah guys late and don't forget to review!**_


	5. Mountain Forest Demon Hunting or Hunted?

_**Ok so I think I'm going to try to split the fighting into two chapters. Starbringer I really do enjoy the reviews. This is my first fanfiction so thanks for the compliments. I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**-One Month after the last chapter-**

**-Moon's POV-**

YAWWWWWWWWWWWN. What a nice sleep. I check the time... Thank god I have at least an hour. I decide to take a shower after brushing my teeth. When I get out of the shower I see I still have 45 more minutes. I get dressed and get my stuff for school. I open my door and find a note outside it.

_"Dear Moon, _

_I'll be busy with something so I won't make it too class today._

_Sincerely,_

_Shadow"_

I frown after reading the note. I guess today is gonna be kinda boring. I walk over too the kitchen and am shocked to find Rin up early and making breakfast. "Hey Rin.

"Hi" he replies.

"Shadow left me a note. Apparently he's busy and won't make it too class today"

"That's a shame. And we were going to do a little field experience during class today" I turn around and see Yukio just entering the kitchen.

"Wow sounds fun. Too bad Shadow is gonna miss out on it." I frown and look at the ground

"Don't worry we'll have plenty more planned throughout the year." Yukio explains to me.

"YAY! Alright lets go, go, go" I yell

**-After Regular School. Begging on Cram-**

"Today we will go and get some field experience at a mountain forest just outside of True Cross Town. You will each be paired up with someone. The pairs are, Takara and Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru, Sheimi and Izumo, Rin and Lydia and Moon. I will stay at the camp and keep an eye out for trouble while you guys exorcise the demons that come out at night there." Yukio explains to us. "Clear?"

"Clear" We all reply

* * *

"Alright here we are" Yukio says as we stop at a clearing near the summit of the mountain. "We'll set up camp then an hour before sunset you each will go off in different directions and exorcise any demon you see. If you can't exorcise it then run or hide. If you end up in trouble then shoot one of the provided flare guns."

We all eat dinner, made by Rin of course, while waiting for the sun to go down. We split into our groups and take places near the edges. We choose a path that leads to a nice lake. "If you are injured, exhausted, or being chased by a high level demon then come back here emedietly" Yukio informs us. He aimed his gun up into the air.

***BANG***

We set off and head towards the lake. We were about halfway there and not a single demon has been seen. I take a glance over at Rin and Lydia and they were chatting up a storm. I then notice that they were both blushing and holding hands. I puff up my cheeks and look the other way. I begin hearing their conversations and start plugging my ears so I don't have to listen to their flirting. After another half hour it's sunset and we're at the lake.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" We all jump in shock from the sound.

"W-What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound pleasant." I hear Rin say. Me and Rin grip our swords while Lydia rolls up her sleeves to reveal a summoning circle and grips her guns.

_'What the hell is she doing with summoning circles tattooed onto her? How will she unsummon her demon if it goes out of control'_ I think._ 'Oh well no time to think about it now'_

Suddenly we hear a rumbling sound and turn to see a giant sea demon. "IT'S A KRAKEN" I yell. It sees us emedietly and swings. I pull out my as Rin reveals his and Lydia pulls out her guns. I Suddenly see Rin explode in blue flames. I focus, then glow purple and rocks start floating around me. Then at once all our demon tails come out. We look at each other in shock of all of us being demons, but just nod to each other and prepare to fight. Crimson flames surround Lydia and her guns. I swing my sword and floating rocks fly at the Kraken, Rin swings his sword and blue flames fly at it, and finally Lydia shoots some crimson flame covered bullets. Our combined attack causes an explosion and nothing is left of the Kraken.

* * *

**-Back at Camp-**

Yukio spots the explosion from a distance emedietly knows that the three demons just obliterated some demon. "If the night's only just begun then this is gonna get ugly." He says.

* * *

**-Somewhere around midnight-**

Everyone is sitting around at camp. We all decided to come back and rest for a while. Suddenly we hear something and turn to see that some demons are approaching the camp. "I got this" Yukio tells us. He pulls out his guns and starts firing. After about 30 seconds they're all gone.

"Hehehe... Nice job defeating my little puppet, little brother. Too bad I won't be so easy." We all turn to see Amaimon sitting in a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Uncle Amaimon" I yell. "What are you doing here?"

"Just having some fun with my cousin" He replies.

"Cousin?" We all say at once.

"Oh he's just talking about me" We all turn to see someone in a black cloak with robes going all around it. At first I think it's Shadow, but then I sense that he has the prescense of a full demon. He's carrying a giant double edged scythe and stands about 7 feet tall. "My name is Ankoku. I am son of Death, who is King of the Underworld." He lifts his head to reveal pure red glowing eyes and killing intent. "Now let the slaughterhouse begin." We all grip our weapons and charge.

* * *

**-About 10 minutes later-**

"Is this all you pitiful weaklings have?" Ankoku taunts us. He and Amaimon have us beaten bad and are gripping us with rocks and shadows. "Well I might as well kill you one by one and savor the screams. I'll start with the pretty one with that dark blond hair that my little brother has taken a liking too." My eyes widen in shock and horror. His shadows position me right in front of him as he grips his weapon. "NOW DIE!" He charges at me and I close my eyes and wait for it too happen. After a few seconds nothing happens and I open my eyes. I see a figure in a black cloak with robes wrapped all around blocking Ankoku's attack using a scythe that I have seen before.

* * *

_**And that concludes this chapter. I decided to leave everyone off with a cliffhanger to heighten the anticipation. I'm pretty sure you all know who saved Moon, but for any stupid people out there I'm not gonna spoil it. Chapter 6 might not be up til Thursday. I'm sorta busy tomorrow so it won't be up unless I find time to do it. Til then have fun and re-read this as much as you want. Please review, give suggestions, and criticize me all you want.**_


	6. Fight to the Death

_**I'm back. I'm probably gonna take a day to 3 day break between each chapter. So here is what I plan to be the second part of the fighting. It could be a 3 part fighting, but I plan on a 2 part. Really enjoying the reviews Starbringer. Most of the next few are going to be in Moon's POV. I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own the OCs.**_

* * *

**-Moon's POV-**

I look at the person standing before me who saved me. I knew instantly who it was... Shadow. He looks back to me and asks. "Are you ok?"

"Yah, I think. If not being dead is ok then yes." I reply

"Good now give me a bit to kick their asses."

"So you finally arrived little brother." Akoku says with a sly grin. All the others gasp a bit and stare in shock as they relieve that Shadow too is a demon.

"Yah only to kick your asses."

"So this is my little cousin that big cousin won't shut up about. He doesn't look like much of a challenge." Amaimon comments with his bored attitude.

"I'll make you regret that comment." Shadow says. He and Ankoku slide back from their clash and ready their weapons. Amaimon also readies for combat. In only mere seconds they collide and start clashing. Shadow starts getting overpowered almost emedietly.

"Shadow!"I yell. I try to stand up to help, but the beating I took from them is making me almost useless. _'I can't even stand up. DAMN IT ALL!'_ I think. I look up and see Shadow getting hit time after time. Suddenly I see Ankoku slice at Shadow's arm forming a huge gash on his arm. "NO!" I scream with tears beginning to form.

"I-I won't give in... NOT YET!" I hear Shadow yell. Then we all hear Shadow slowly moan the word "Reap." We turn to see him putting his hand on his face and a strange glow. He slides his hand done his face slowly and as it disappears we see a skull mask covering his entire face.

"N-No way. He already mastered the full transformation?" We turn to see a very shocked Ankoku. "No matter he still has no chance!" He and Amaimon dash and Shadow only to have both of their attacks blocked, Ankoku's by Shadow's scythe and Amaimon's by Shadow's free hand.

"With this power I can win" Shadow says with a hollow-like voice. He begins engaging them in combat again, but this time it's on basically even ground. After a bit Shadow starts getting more and more ground on them and I begin smiling slightly.

"Two can play at that game." We all turn to see Ankoku put his hand on his face like Shadow did and a skull mask forms over his face as well. Amaimon also starts using full strength. It starts out on even ground, but they begin pounding Shadow too a pulp. Suddenly Rin charges them with his sword and blue flames, but gets knocked down and unconscious by Ankoku in just a few seconds. "WEAKLINGS! YOU'RE ALL WEAKLINGS!" He roars.

"YOU CALL ME A WEAKLING! HUH? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T USE YOUR ULTIMATE FORM AGAINST WEAKLINGS? THEN WHY ARE YOU USING IT AGAINST ME?" Shadow screams at him.

"It's because you aren't weak. You have at least some decent strength." He replies with a strange grin and hysterical laugh. "NOW DIE!" He roars with evil in his voice this time along with blood lust. He charges at Shadow and shoves his blade right through Shadow's stomach.

"NO SHADOW!" I scream. "Please... No... It can't be..." I mumble slowly. Tears begin forming in my eyes. Ankoku starts laughing an evil laugh and everyone else stares in shock. I crawl over to Shadow and start shaking his body. "No! Please don't die Shadow. PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"WHY YOU!" I glance behind me and see Rin, Lydia, and Yukio charging at Ankoku and Amaimon, but they get sent flying instantly.

"Run... Moon." I hear Shadow's voice and turn to him. "Run... While you can."

"No! I won't leave you behind."

"Then please get a bit away from me. And whatever you do don't interfere with what you're going to witness." I nod my head and back away about 10 feet.

Then out of no where comes a hysterical laugh. Everybody turns to see Shadow's body floating with strange symbols on his body glowing through his clothing. He suddenly lifts his head to reveal pitch black eyes. "FINALLY I'M FREE!" He roars. "At least that stupid seal on me has broken and I, the cursed reaper, can murder once again! In case you're wondering my name is Shadow X. You could say that Shadow here has what you pitiful humans call a split personality disorder. So in order to prevent me from killing people to please my bloodlust, that stupid Irish priest put a seal on my curse marks. The only reason I'm out is before coming here I made a deal with Shadow. The deal was that if he was in a near death situation and couldn't protect those dear to him and blah blah blah that I would be allowed to come and please my bloodlust by using the enemy. Judging by what's going on I'm guessing the enemies are big brother and one of my older cousins. Now let the bloodshed... BEGIN!" He suddenly charges forward at never before seen speeds and sends both Ankoku and Amaimon flying. "TIME TO SHOW THIS WEAKLING HOW HE'S SUPPOSE TO USE HIS POWER!" He starts out completely desecrating them both.

"NO, NO, NO I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED! I AM ANKOKU! I AM THE INVINCIBLE DARKNESS! I CAN'T LOSE" He screams before getting sliced into pieces by Shadow X. Amaimon sees this then turns into a Hamster and runs away as fast as he can.

"Psh weaklings. Damn looks like my time's up. Hey you." Shadow X says.

"W-What?" I ask.

"Make sure Shadow doesn't die. I'm eternally stuck to this body." He says right before Shadow's eyes return, the mask fades, and then collapsing on the ground.

I run over to him. "Shadow! Shadow..." Is all I was able to say before everything went black.

* * *

_**So that concludes this. Everything went according to plan. I plan on the beginning the next chapter in the hospital of course, but I'm gonna need some ideas for the next few chapters. I have an idea, but I don't wanna use it until after several chapters. Please review, suggest ideas to use, and criticize.**_


	7. Hospital

_**Alright I'm back guys. This chapter is gonna be kinda short I think. We'll see how it turns out, but I definitely need some ideas. Either give me some ideas in the review section or pm me some. I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**-Moon's POV-**

I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. "I see you're awake my dear." I sit up slightly and see my Dad/Mephisto sitting in a chair in front of my bed.

"Where the heck am I?" I ask him.

"Why you're in the hospital. Where else would they put the injured?" He informs. I look down and notice that I'm in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, and am covered in bandages. Then I remember what happened.

"Where's Shadow? How is he? Is he alright?" I shout at Dad/Mephisto.

"If you really want to know look to your left." I look to my left and see Shadow with bandages all over his body and him fast asleep. "I decided to put you guys in the same room so that way I could quickly calm you when you awakened."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days for you. They think that it might be another day or two for Shadow. Rin woke up about a day and a half ago. Mostly everyone else woke up yesterday."

"..." I lay back and start thinking about things. "Wait if we were all out for a while then who brought us back?"

"Well I noticed Shadow going off somewhere and just ignored it, but then after a while I noticed a couple strong demons and my beloved daughter. After sensing you were in danger, I went there with some doctor class exorcist and found everyone unconscious except for Yukio. He explained best he could what happened then he fell asleep when we all got back to the hospital."

"What happened to Amaimon? He ran off after Shadow X killed Ankoku."

"I'm not sure where he went, but he will be punished. And what do you mean by X?"

"I'm not too sure either, but apparently it's this curse or something that Shadow has. According to Shadow X he is another personality of Shadow. One that craves blood lust."

"Hmm... Interesting. Well my dear you get some rest while I look into this."

"Fine Dad." Then I fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up everyone was in the room. I sat up and yawned which got everyone's attention. "So whatcha guys doin in here?" I ask them

"We were just seeing how you guys were doing." Rin informs me.

"So did Shadow wake up at all while I was asleep?"

"Nah he's been out cold, but you can still tell that he's in pain."

"I see. Well while we have some free time I should probably explain some things."

"What things?" Bon asks me.

"Things like what kind of demon I am and stuff. As well as what I know about Shadow."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Rin says. I raise out my tail from behind me. It has a small little purple fur ball at the end.

"I'll start with myself. My-"I was cut off almost emediately by a sudden rustle and sleepy moan.

"Freaking aches all over and where the hell am I?" We all turn to see Shadow awake.

"We're in the hospital. How do you feel?" I say.

"Feel like crap, but otherwise fine."

"YIPEE!" I yell!

"Weren't you saying something before I woke up and interrupted you?"

"Oh yah. As I was saying. I'm the daughter of Mephisto Pheles. Even though he's my dad and I was born here I grew up in America. I basically have the power to make things move in ways such as levitating and so forth. Shadow do you wanna explain what kind of demon you are?"

"Yah I wanna know what kind he is. He seems different any type of demon I've seen." Bon comments.

"Yah he definitely has some powers that others don't." Konekomoru adds.

"I'll explain everything. My father is Death, the King of the Underworld. It's hard to tell people killed by him from people killed in regular ways. He caused the Black Death plague back in medieval times. Most of his children only have the power to cause fatal illness, but a select powerful few have the powers that make them be known as the grim reapers. They wear black cloaks with robes, have the ability to form a skull mask to strengthen them, wield a scythe, and can control shadows at will. I am one of the few grim reapers. The size of a scythe shows ones strength and age. However I am the only one with a curse. My father knew that being half-human and being raises by humans would make not want blood lust, so he put a curse on me that added another personality. That personality is Shadow X, a blood lusting side of me that will do anything just for some blood. Unfortunately for my father, the priest who raised me put a seal on the curse. His name was Gillechrìosd Naomhan.(Gaelic for "Servant of christ" and "Saint.") He was a friend of my mother, who was Sorcha McTavish.(In Gaelic her first name means "light".) She was killed by my father after I was born. Gillechrìosd was killed by Ankoku right before I came here. I think that pretty much explains it." I finish explaining. "Any questions?"

"Yah. What's the Underworld?" Izumo asks me.

" The underworld is a place deep in Gehenna where almost little to no light reaches." I explain to them. "Is that is it?"

Everyone looks at each other and says "yes"

"I think I should explain now" Everyone turns to see Lydia with her tail coming out and a little red fluff on the end. "My father is one of Satan's warriors. My mother was just a low class exorcist. Her name was Serena Leaf. She got killed by my dad when I was little. I was raised by my aunt and uncle who were also exorcist. I can use my dad's crimson flames to fight." She explains everything to us.

"Well that explains a lot. And I'm guessing that Shadow is being targeted by his father. Am I correct?" Yukio says.

"Yah he wants me dead."

"Visiting hours are now over. And Miss Moon you can leave if you want too." A nurse announces from the doorway.

"I think I'll stay here tonight."

"Alright" the nurse replies.

"Well guess we have to leave." Renzo says.

"Get well soon" Rin says cheerfully as they all leave.

As soon as they all leave I say to Shadow. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For saving me from your brother."

"I was just doing what I had to do."

"You were amazing out there. I just couldn't believe how strong you were."

"I wasn't that strong. I had to rely on the strength of my curse."

"You were strong even without that curse. If Ankoku weren't there Uncle Amaimon would probably have been dead. It's just that Ankoku was so strong that you had to use that curse."

"Moon I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I just... really like you. You make me happy when you're around. So please never go away."

"I like you too and don't die for a long a time."

"Lets get some rest."

"Agreed"

* * *

_**WE DONE WIT CHAPTER! I know it was just talking, but it revealed a lot of stuff. Guys I really need some ideas for the next few chapters. PM me or put them in the review area. If I don't get any good ideas there won't be anymore chapters for a while. Please review, give suggestions, and criticize me.**_


	8. UPDATE!

_**Just a quick update. I'm gonna take a break for a while. I have too much going on to be able to type the chapters. I also am low on ideas so I'll stock up on ideas. In the meantime if you still want to read content by me I will be making a Pokemon Fanfic very soon. If you want to make an OC for my Pokemon fanfic then message me. And if you want your own OC in my Blue Exorcist fanfic then message me though the chances are low. That's all for now. Cya later guys.**_


	9. Merry Christmas Special!

_**Welcome to my Christmas Special! Alright so I have an uploading plan set up. I will upload a chapter for each of my fanfictions once a month. That way I have time to relax, stock up on idea, and not have to spend so much time making stories during my week. Anyway this isn't going to have much fighting, it's mainly going to be some humor and a little christmas romance. And a quick warning that it may be extremely cheesy.**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

_'It's almost here.'_ I think to myself. _'dammit Christmas is almost here and I don't have anything for Moon yet...' _

After we got after of the hospital Moon became my girlfriend and we all learned that Rin and Lydia had been dating and knew about each other being demons for some time now. It's now been a couple months since I had to battle Ankoku and there's been very little demon activity.

So now I'm sitting here with one of my hands gripping my hair out of pure anger while trying to figure out what to get Moon. Then suddenly a single though enters my mind. _'Hmmm... Maybe Shima will know. After all he seems to be some sort of expert on woman'_ "Hey Black I'm going to head out for a while."

_'Ok Shadow. I'll stand here and guard your territory from that stupid cat cat downstairs' _My black cat sith named Black says.

"Are you and Kuro ever going to get along?" I ask him.

_'HELL NO!' _He replies with obvious rage. I just roll my eyes and grab my cell phone and wallet. I put my jacket on then head out the door. As I walk downstairs I find Rin cooking and Moon nowhere in site.

_'Good she's not here. This is my chance to get her a present.' _I think. "Hey Rin do you know where I can find Shima?" I ask him.

"Not sure. Try just outside the girls locker room." He replies.

I facepalmed. _'Of course I should have guessed.'_ "Alright thanks. See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

About 10 minutes later I find Shima staring at the girls locker room with hearts in his eyes. I decide to kick him in the back so that he flies right into some girls about to enter the locker room. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yells. Then instantly gets attacked by girls who think he was either trying to sneak in, get a peek inside the locker room, or try to touch them. It took about 5 minutes for them to finally stop attacking him and by then we were near the edge of the school grounds.

"Hey Shima." I say to him.

"Oh hi Shadow what is it you need?" He asks with "Battle wounds" all over his body.

My face turns red as I start saying it, but hey I'm desperate. "I need help buying a gift for Moon." I say.

"Well you came to the right guy!" He informs me. "For I am the #1 expert on girls. For her I'd say you should get her a nice purple gem. Maybe a necklace would be good."

"Alright thanks. And if you try anything on her I'll kill you. If you tell anyone I asked for your advice on getting her a gift I'll kill you. And if you tell anyone I am getting her a gift until after she gets it... I'll kill you." He suddenly has a scared look on his face and just nods his head. "Good. Alrighty then see you later."

* * *

It took me 5 more minutes to find the jewelry store. I slip inside and start looking for a nice purple necklace. "Hello may I help you?" I look up to see a woman who works at the store.

"Nah I have sort of an idea of what I'm looking for." I explain to her.

"Well if you need anything just ask." She tells me. I look around some more and see a necklace with a purple gem. The metal surrounding the gem looks like a heart.

"Excuse me Ma'm." I say to the woman from before.

"Yes dear?"

"I think I'll take this one." I say pointing to the necklace.

"Ahh excellent choice." She takes it out and puts it in a bag. I pay for it then sneak back to my dorm.

I manage to make it back to my dorm unnoticed by Moon and I take out some wrapping paper and wrap the box I got the necklace in. I label it _"To: Moon From: Shadow" _then stick it under the small christmas tree in my room.

* * *

**-A couple days later on Christmas Night- (I know that most unwrap in the morning, but my scenario plays out better at night)**

"Hey Moon!" I call out and she finishes her conversation with Lydia then runs over to me while Lydia runs over to Rin.

"Hi Shadow what is it you need?" Moon asks me.

"It's a surprise so come with me." I tell her. She follows me back to my room and we sit on my bed.

"Ok so what's the surprise?" She asks as I pull out her gift from under the tree.

"Your Christmas present!"

"Oh if I get mine then here's yours too." She says as she pulls out a present from who knows where. We exchange them then get ready to unwrap. "Okay on the count of 3."

We start counting down together. "1, 2, 3, OPEN!" We tear off the wrapping from each of our presents. Then we both end up with blank boxes containing our presents. We open them to find our presents. She gave me a small black knife with a heart engraved into it containing the letters S and M. She sees her necklace and squeals before hugging me.

"Thank you so much Shadow!" She yells.

"Well I gotta thank you too. I'll be sure to always keep this knife with me."

"And I'll be sure to always keep this necklace with me." She says. "Why don't you put it on me?" She asks me as she hands my the necklace and faces me.

"Alright" is all I say before putting that necklace around her neck. "It looks great on you!"

"Aww thanks." She says before hugging me so much I could barely breathe. She let go after realizing I couldn't breath. "Sorry about that."

"Nah it's fine." I tell her as I lay down on my bed. She lays down next to me and cuddles up against me with her head on my chest.

"Even if it's winter. I always feel warm with you." She says as she looks up at me. My cheeks turn a bit pink after that comment. She scoots up so that she's laying on top of me face to face. She kisses me and I kiss back. After the kiss I pull the blanket over us and we begging kissing each other very longly and passionately. We fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_**I told you it was going to be cheesy. I thought of having a little Rin x Lydia, but you can probably guess what happened after they ran off. Yes something cheesy or something probably happened. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but whatever. Anyway see you guys next time I upload and don't forget to review, criticize, and give me some ideas.**_


	10. UPDATE 2!

_**Hello everyone! I want to start making more chapters soon after some recent inspiration from my family history, which Shadow's last name is also inspired from. Anyway I ran into a problem. I wanted to add 4 new OCs, but I could only come up with 1. What I decided is to have my fans pick the remaining 3 OCs. The remaining OC parts are 2 boys and 1 girl. And for those whose OCs win the parts they will get background info on the other 3 OCs besides their's. Here is the format to fill out.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender**_

_**Race:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**_School Clothes:_**

**_Casual Clothing:_**

_**Personality:**_

_**Meister Class:**_

_**Weapon of Choice:**_

_**Powers/Abilities:**_

_**Familiar:**_

_**Bio/History:**_

_**Romantically involved?:**_

_**Remember, only two boys and one girl will be picked. Just PM me about your OC using this format. You may send more than one OC, and more than one of your OCs have a possibility of being picked. I may ask for addition information. See you all once the OCs are selected and my next chapter is made. The OC selection process will take as long as it takes for 3 good OCs to come in. Later guys!**_


	11. UPDATE 3!

_**Hi guys how you doing? I know you were expecting an actual chapter instead of an update, but I want to give those who haven't sent OC yet one more chance. I also got a new laptop which I bought with my own money! Saved up for it for like two years. So yeah I haven't gotten very many OCs so far. I currently have the one OC I'm putting in as well as thinking of making another. One OC from FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist. And then two from Mummy Okumura. Yes you're allowed to send me multiple OCs. Whoever's OCs' make the cut will be messaged that their OC made it and will be messaged information about the other OCs that were not made by them. In case you're too lazy to go to the chapter before here is the format.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender**_

_**Race:**_

_**Nationality:**_

_**Height:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**School Clothes:**_

_**Casual Clothing:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Meister Class:**_

_**Weapon of Choice:**_

_**Powers/Abilities:**_

_**Familiar:**_

_**Bio/History:**_

_**Romantically involved?:**_

_**Well see you guys later! Please send me plenty more OCs that I could use. I also might message you back for more info on your OC if needed. So long now!**_


	12. New Students and one shocking surprise?

_**I have a change of plans. I've just been feeling lazy lately and didn't feel like adding in some of the OCs since it would be harder. So what I went with in the end was 3 of my OCs and one made by the awesome, amazing, incredible xxxSpicyFlamexxx. The names of the OCs will be revealed in the Chapter and I will indicate within parentheses which ones are mine and which one is hers. I may use the OCs sent to my sometime in the future. If anyone else wants to use them then please message me and I'll contact the original makers and ask if they have my permission to let you use them. Well now that my useless authors not crap is out of the way let the story begin!**_

* * *

**-Moon's POV-**

I wake up groggily to being poked in the face. _'This is so familiar'_ I think to myself.

"Wake up my dear." I hear a voice and immediately know it's my dad. I open my eyes and realize that I fell asleep in Shadow's room again. It's been happening a lot lately. I suddenly blush after realizing that my dad is standing right next to me while I'm sleepy in the very same bed as Shadow.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I scream.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to school on time. After all it is your first day back after winter break" He explains in his usual tone.

_'Oh yah I almost forgot about that'_ I think to myself. "Alright fine. Now will you please leave? I got to wake up Shadow and get ready and everything"

"Alright my dear little daughter. Just don't do anything to horrible to him. I heard the last time you woke him up he walked into breakfast with a broken nose" I blush at the mention of the incident. "Well goodbye now." He says being poofing into smoke like he always does.

I turn to Shadow and try to shake him awake. "Hey get up sleepy head. We go back to school today remember?"

I hear him groan before saying, "Oh yeah." He sits up and smiles. "Well lets get ready then!"

* * *

**-Later that day at CRAM school-**

Shadow is just leaning on his desk when Yukio walks in and makes an announcement. "Class, today 4 new students will be joining us. I will be expecting you all to help them out when necessary and please don't scare them, especially you Rin." He says that last part while glaring at Rin who had fallen asleep long ago next to Lydia. I kind of felt sorry for Lydia that she had to deal with that daily. Yukio calls out to the hallway and 4 people walk in. I immediately see Shadow's face turn from bored to shocked, confused, and flat-out dumbfounded.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little punk, Shadow." The new student with blonde hair and golden-yellow eyes says. I look at Shadow with a confused look on my face. Shadow almost falls backwards in his chair, but regains his balance. The new student walks up to him and shoves him into the ground with her foot. "Nice job leaving without saying anything yah little squirt."

"Hey stop that!" I yell at her.

"Who're you supposed to be? His girlfriend?" SHe asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I reply in an angry tone. _'Just who is she?'_ I think.

She starts kicking Shadow. "I thought I told you that you couldn't get a girlfriend unless me or the old priest approved you punk."

"Please.. Stop _sis_." Shadow says to her. "This kind of hurts..."

_"Wait...'_ I think. _'Did he just call her sis? If so then this is his sister!'_ "Shadow..." I growl. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"Umm well you see it was pretty irrelevant and she's only my step-sister." He explains in a scared tone. (Hell I'd be scared if I had two girls pissed off at me)

"Still not a good reason." I bark at him. I look up at his sister and say, "Hi! My name's Moon it's good to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too and the name's Brittany MacTavish(Made by me. Also was the original one I was adding so she would be in here no matter what)!" She says with a grin. "You don't seem so bad." She turns to Shadow with sparkles in her eyes and says, "Hey little punk I approve of your girlfriend." She stops smashing Shadow's face into the floor and walks back to the front of the room with everyone else staring stupidly and with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "As I said before the name's Brittany and it's nice to meet you all!"

After she says that Yukio is the first to speak, only it wasn't good news for Brittany at all. "Well it's good to meet you as well Brittany, but you now have to pay for a damaged floor and you will also have detention after your exorcist classes." Brittany's face went pale and she stared at the ground. "Well since she's introduced herself will the rest of you introduce yourselves?"

A boy with brown hair, forest green eyes, a muscular body, and a british accent speaks first, "Hello everyone my name's Ryan Rider(By me)!" He turns to Shadow and says, "I came along with Brittany here. After all what would she do without her best friend!" He says with a grin while Shadow also starts grinning.

After him a girl with black hair that has long streaks in them and icey blue eyes speaks next in a rather quiet voice. "My name is Aya Monico(xxxSpicyFlamesxxx)." We can all tell that she finished because she said no more.

The next one to speak was a boy with white hair, silver eyes, and a strange pentacle tattooed on his forehead. "My name is Shiro Fukui(mine and you can just look up what his name means yourself. Though I will hint that his last name means quite the opposite for him)." He, just like Aya, stopped merely after introducing his name.

Yukio takes this moment to speak. "Now that the introductions are out of the way you may all take a seat and we will begin class." Brittany and Ryan sit down next to each other in one of the front desks in front of Izumo. Aya and Shiro go and sit down in the two desks in the back corners.

* * *

_**And that concludes that chapter! I will admit that the names were actually the hardest part for my OCs with the exception of Brittany who was pretty easy name-wise. I chose the name Ryan for a random reason and the last name Rider for him because one of my favorite books takes place in the UK and the character's last name is Rider. I chose Shiro because it means white and his hair is white. It's also a popular anime character name. I chose his last name after some searching and picked it because it was basically opposite for him. Please review, criticize, give ideas, and scream at me all you want for not picking your OC. Also please message xxxSpicyFlamesxxx and tell her what you think of her OC so far. I only chose Moon this time because it would be funnier to see Shadow's reaction from her angle. The next chapter will be in Shadow's POV and Moon won't be in it much if at all. Please have a nice day!**_


	13. The Cursed Human?

_**I just couldn't hold in and decided to write down this thought before I made a dumb decision to change it. I just had an idea on how to showcase one of my OCs and their abilities. So hope you like it!**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

I look up at the clock. _'Finally class is almost over'_ I think to myself.

"I have one last announcement before we end for the day." Yukio says to everybody. We all look at him curiously. "Tomorrow we are all going on trips to different places to exorcise some weak demons. You will all be split into teams and head to different places. The teams you are each assigned to are written up on the board." I search for my name and find that I'm on a team with Aya and Shiro. I frown that I'm not with Moon, but I figured that they did it knowing I could keep the new students safe if anything went wrong. I see that Moon got assigned with Bon and Ryan. I also see that Brittany is stuck with Shima and Rin. As soon as I see that she's with Shima I run over to Shima as quickly as I can.

"Shima I need to talk to you."

He turns to face me and says, "What Shadow?"

"Look I know you're a pervert and all, but don't let Brittany fool you."

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"She uses perverts like you just like you're nothing but puppets. If you let your perverted instincts take hold then you will be nothing but a tool to her." I see Shima turn pale before nodding. I run off to my dorm room and lay down on the bed. I hear a knock and say, "Come in" and I see Moon come in.

"What was that about in class with Shima?" She asks me.

"Oh that. I was warning him about Brittany. She likes to use perverts like him as nothing but tools." I tell her and she giggles a little bit.

"Did she fool you like that too?"

"No but when we first met Ryan she tricked him so bad even I couldn't help laughing." I chuckle at the memory. "Well we got our missions tomorrow so we better get some rest." I say.

"Yeah you're probably right." She replies. She grabs her pajamas which somehow ended up under my bed and walks into the closet and changes before coming out and snuggling up against me. I turn red, but just smile and doze off.

* * *

**-The Next day on the way back from the Exorcism-**

"Well that was easy." I mumble. _'Sheesh these guys are the quietest people I've ever met'_ I think to myself. The demon we went after was just a simple ghost in some neighborhood grocery store. It took us very little time to surround it before I cut it in half and exorcised it. My train of thoughts was cut off when I suddenly fall forward to the ground. I look and see that Aya has also fallen to the ground with a grunt. For some reason Shiro doesn't seem effected, but he becomes alert.

Out of nowhere er hear a chuckle and someone say, "Looks like little brother and his friends got caught in my trap." I look up and see someone in dark rags with red eyes. "My name is Kansen, one of the strongest disease spreading children of Death." I glare at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I scream at him.

"Oh just to kill you. Father said that all of us must try to hunt you down and kill you after you defeated Ankoku. He sent me first because of what my disease does. My disease affects anyone that has demon or angel blood inside of their bodies. It completely disables their nervous system." After saying that he laughs. "And now all you have left is a useless human!"

Shiro interrupts his laughing with his own words, "Did you just call me useless?"

"So what if I did?" Kansen replied.

"Shiro run! You can't beat him. He's the child of the King of the Underworld! He's a high level demon, you can't beat him!" I yell to him. I glance at Aya real quick to see that she's nearing unconsciousness due to the disease.

"I wouldn't underestimate me..." Shiro says coldly.

"Ditto" replies Kansen.

"Time for the gloves to come off" Shiro says as he pulls two padded black gloves off his hands to reveal two pentacles just like the one on his forehead. "Come at me." He says dully as Kansen charges him and throws a punch, which is caught by Shiro.

"Impossible! No human can have the strength of a demon!" Kansen says. All at once the pentacles on Shiro glow revealing that he also had ones on his chest, back, and feet. Kansen jumps back shocked before smirking. "I know who you are now. You're that little human brat that father cursed with a similar curse that was used on Shadow here."

"You're right for once, baka." Shiro replies colder than ever. His curse markings glow brighter than ever as he jumps up Kansen and says, "Cursed fist of the demon" and punches Kansen causing him to explode and fade away. He lands and his curse marks stop glowing. He puts his gloves on before falling to his knees, exhausted. I feel the disease wear off and turn to see Aya run over to Shiro right before he collapses and puts one of his arms over her shoulders, with a disgusted look on her face all the way. I run over and put his other arm around my shoulders. I look at his face and see that he's passed out.

"We need to get him back to True Cross." I say to Aya and she nods, still with a disgusted look.

* * *

_**I wrote this faster than I write most because I had it all planned out. Hope you liked it and the little cliffhangers I left you like, what did Kansen mean when he said Shiro was cursed like Shadow, and how come Aya was affected by the disease, not to mention why was she disgusted when she had to carry Shiro?! Please review, criticize, and love my story!**_


End file.
